Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food at low temperature using a refrigerant cycle.
A refrigerator main body includes a cooling chamber and a freezing chamber. The cooling chamber and the freezing chamber are opened/closed by a cooling chamber door and a freezing chamber door, respectively.
A dispenser is provided to the cooling chamber door or the freezing chamber door. The dispenser is a unit for allowing water to be drained without opening the door. A water tank is connected to the dispenser. The dispenser is provided with a lever allowing a user to drain water while the user presses the lever.
Also, a home bar is provided to the front side of a door where the dispenser is not disposed. The home bar is a unit for allowing a user to put out food such as drinking water to the outside without opening a door. The home bar is selectively opened/closed using a home bar door. The home bar door is installed such that its upper end is vertically rotatable around its lower end.
However, a related art refrigerator has the following limitations.
Since the dispenser and the home bar should be disposed at appropriate heights for use convenience or preference, they have been disposed at different doors of a predetermined height. For example, the dispenser is disposed at a predetermined height of a cooling chamber door, and the home bar is disposed at a freezing chamber door of the same height as that of the dispenser. Therefore, only some of the dispenser, the home bar, a display panel, and a television are inevitably and selectively disposed at a predetermined height of the door. Also, there is a limit in adding a function desired by a user to the refrigerator. Also, even when all of the above-described functions are added to the door of the refrigerator, the front appearance of the refrigerator is complicated, which makes it difficult to realize a simple design.
Also, in the case where the dispenser and the home bar are disposed at a predetermined height of the door, they are inevitably disposed at different doors, respectively.
Also, since a discharge port of the dispenser is always exposed to the outside, the discharge port of the dispenser may be contaminated by dusts.
Since the dispenser and the home bar are separately provided to different doors, respectively, the number of parts forming a product increase, and a manufacturing time and the number of processes increase.